Axis of Evil
by Anonymous13 B
Summary: Eager for revenge against Simba for ruining their plans, three old enemies decide to team up...Can Simba save the kingdom from its most fearsome opponents?
1. Chapter 1

It's been quite a while, but I'm here at last. I've been doing a lot of stuff, including recording scripts by ThatPersonYouMightKnow and associated people. Anyway, here we go on our most exciting story yet!

**Greg M 94:** As awesome a team as Shocker, Interceptor and Froggy were, I think today's featured villains are a tad more menacing…

**kora22:** That was one of my favorite parts to write. Indeed, nothing like a bump on the head from Rafiki to provide a humorous way to teach a lesson.

**DarthRushy:** Why didn't Mufasa knock out the cubs? You'd have to ask him. Why does Rafiki have weird potions? We all know how crazy that monkey is…

**the-mysterious-other:** I'm so glad you liked it!

**snheetah:** Mheetu can be helpful at times, so long as it benefits him in some way. And of course Nala is better off with Simba, just as Simba is better off with her. Why wouldn't they be?

**Chu10:** You imagined him with another voice, huh? Interesting. Glad you liked my performance though! You can hear more of my Tojo impression in the "Blind Date" recordings. And yes, Mheetu is a pretty awesome cub. He has the slimy charisma of his future father-in-law, who we'll be seeing pretty soon…

* * *

**Axis of Evil**

**Chapter One: A Relaxing Morning**

The sun was rising high over the Pride Lands, casting a golden-red glow across the savannah. Alas, no one was awake. Thus, there was no one there to appreciate its beauty.

That is, except for a certain pair of cubs sitting at the very top of Pride Rock. Simba and Nala were bearing witness to one of the many spectacular sunrises that had graced the Pride Lands in the course of the kingdom's long history.

"It's so beautiful!" Nala smiled.

_She's even more beautiful,_ Simba smiled to himself. _She outshines this by a mile._

"I wonder what we're going to do today?" Simba asked.

"Go off on another adventure and get ourselves in danger?" Nala wryly asked in return.

"Our last adventure wasn't dangerous at all!" Simba exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was still risky," Nala smiled. "What if those cubs had found out about…what happened?"

"Well, they never will," Simba declared. "Now that I'm back to my old self, nobody will ever know."

Simba was referring to an incident that had occurred about three days ago where he had accidentally turned himself into a young wild dog after drinking one of Rafiki's potions. That would be a story he would have to tell his own cubs one day…

"Hopefully we won't have to confront any_ real_ bad guys today," Nala smiled.

"Yep," Simba agreed. "The hyenas, Vitani, Khara, One-Eye… Once is enough, for all of them."

"It's so funny," Nala observed. "Hardly anyone remembers the Elephant Graveyard incident, even though that was our first adventure… and the day we met."

_The best day of my life,_ Simba smiled, with a dopey grin on his face.

"I think we remember Vitani and Nuka all too well," Simba frowned.

"I haven't seen them in a while," Nala smiled.

"I think Vitani healed up a while ago," Simba explained. "She'll probably be up and about again soon enough."

"I think I heard your dad saying she might be back _today_," Nala grimaced.

"Mheetu will be happy," Simba groaned.

"We did manage to actually get rid of one enemy, though!" Nala chirped.

"Yeah. No more Khara," Simba smiled. "I bet there's probably not much left of him at the bottom of that pool."

Nala shook her head. "Probably not."

"But what about One-Eye?" Simba asked. "We didn't kill him, and you know how revenge-bent that guy is."

"Well, it's been over a week," Nala smirked as she cocked her head. "I don't think he'll be back any time soon."

"I guess the only current enemies we have are Ibada and Sheeta," Simba frowned. "I wish they'd just give up. They've become the bane of my life. More than the real bad guys."

"Yeah," Nala nodded in agreement.

"Are there any places you wanna go today, Nala?" Simba asked.

"Not particularly. What places have we not yet been to, 'Explorer King?'"

"I'll ask Uncle Scar at some point," Simba smiled. "He always knows the best places."

"But he's the one that told you about the Elephant Graveyard!" Nala exclaimed.

"Nala, that was an honest mistake. He was misinformed, remember?"

"I know, Simba, but still, that's something to think about."

Simba looked down and noticed Mufasa and Sarabi emerging from the den.

"Mom and Dad are up!" Simba exclaimed. "Race you to the bottom!"

"You're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Revenge on My Mind**

The sunrise was dying down, the Pride Lands sky slowly turning to its normal shade of bright blue. On a familiar rock ledge, a certain family of four was watching it with bored expressions.

"Look at this," Scar growled. "All this beauty belongs to my brother. Sure, we get to live in it, but that doesn't compare to _ruling_ it."

"Does this mean we're back to concocting evil plans, Dad?" Nuka asked.

"Good boy," Scar nodded as he patted Nuka's head. "Unfortunately, your father has run out of ideas."

"We could help, Dad!" Vitani smiled wickedly.

"Well, my little darling, do _you_ have any ideas?" Scar asked.

"We should send the hyenas after Simba!" Vitani exclaimed. "They'd tear him and his stupid little friends to shreds!"

"Good idea, Vitani. But there's one little problem with that," Scar explained. "You may remember that the last time Mufasa dealt with the hyenas, he threatened to kill them. You've noticed that they've been nothing more than simpering cowards ever since."

"Heh-heh, they always were!" Vitani snickered.

"Yes, but even in spite of that, I believe my brother meant what he said. I know what a softy he is when it comes to cubs, but with others… it's quite different._Especially_ when it comes to Simba's safety."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Zira asked.

"As much as I hate to say this," Scar began, "I think we're going to need outside help."

"What kind of help?" Nuka asked his father.

"Fellow geniuses with similar ambitions, I suppose," Scar declared. "I can think of at least one…"

Scar turned to Zira. "Zira, my love, you have an assignment today. Your job is to scour the kingdom—and other outside areas—to find any potential helpers."

Zira nodded and smiled before walking down the slope and beginning her search.

"As for you two," Scar smiled, "you're all healed up, so go outside and play!"

"Hooray!" the two shouted as they rushed down the slope after their mother.

"My plan should reach fruition now," Scar smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Far away from the Pride Lands, in the deep, dark heat of the jungle, a scarlet-colored king with a large jaw, maroon mane and suave demeanor stood before his army of lionesses.

"Today, ladies," Khara drawled, "it is my intention to infiltrate the Pride Lands. I shall slaughter every single one of those cubs, and once I've murdered King Mufasa, I will expand the kingdom's boundaries to include this jungle. No kingdom will be bigger than ours!"

The lionesses roared in support for their king. The oldest lioness, a frail-looking creature covered in scratches and scars, approached Khara.

"Save one of them, please," she smiled. "You know how eager I was to raise that cute little prince as my own son."

"I will keep that in mind," Khara purred. "Does anyone else have anything they wish to say?"

When no one responded, Khara continued, "I have decided that Kali will be in charge while I am absent. I will come back triumphant!"

As he walked away through the green jungle vines, Khara whispered to himself, "I will have my revenge. No one tries to drown King Khara and lives."

* * *

At the bottom of the kingdom's largest gorge, a vicious quartet was conversing. A vulture sat on top of a small tree, three large carnivores relaxing below it. A hyena sat on its haunches, panting, while a large wild dog was lying on its side, basking in the sun.

On a large rock balanced against the tree, a golden leopard with a red gash on his left eye was staring down at his four-legged accomplices.

"It's a miracle that we've managed to heal from our various injuries," One-Eye growled. "Now that we've recovered fully, we can proceed with our newest targets for revenge."

"_Those cubs!_" Shriek, Snarl, and Screech cried out.

"Yes," One-Eye smiled. "We will kill every last one of them—though that one had some spark…"

"What, the one that slashed my back?" Snarl barked. "How could you possibly admire him?"

"I don't, really," One-Eye reassured his angered accomplice. "I simply felt that he had the same wicked edge as us. That could be useful…"

"You have a point there, Boss," Screech cackled.

"Of course I do," One-Eye smirked. "Don't I always?"

"Of course, Boss!" Shriek laughed.

"Oh Simba," One-Eye smiled, "You will regret messing with me. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

* * *

Wow! So all of Simba's enemies are vowing revenge, eh? We'll have to see what happens when they all meet! Come back tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been taking a little break, but now I'm back!

**Greg M 94:** Yes, he is very ticked off. He's your favorite villain? Thank you.

**DarthRushy:** It's that old "nature vs. nurture" question. In Nuka's case, it's probably both.

**snheetah:** Khara and One-Eye both want revenge, and Scar still has his teeth and ambitions bared. Let's see how they work together!

**Chu10:** Scar doesn't want to share the kingdom. He definitely plans on double-crossing whatever help he gets once he's won. And yes, Khara definitely wants Mufasa's head.

**Emerald dreamer96:** This one will be intense. You'll see.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Villains Meet**

Khara sighed upon reaching the edge of the Pride Lands. Here he was, in the beautiful kingdom he would soon be conquering.

"Ah," he purred, "this land will soon be mine. I shall merge everything in here to the desert, and the desert to our jungle. I will rule every land in Africa!"

"Such a feat is difficult to accomplish for a single lion," a female voice smiled. Khara looked to his right, and as he watched, Zira slid out of the bushes, walking slowly toward Khara.

"The King and Queen won't go down without a fight," she continued, "but if we aid you in that fight, it's a battle we can win."

_Who is she?_ Khara asked himself. _She must be a member of the pride that's planning to betray them all._

"What is your name, Madame?" Khara asked.

"I am Zira," the wicked lioness smiled. "Sister-in-law to the king and queen of the Pride Lands. I'm married to the king's brother, you see."

"Ah," Khara smiled. "I've heard a few stories about him—how he usually keeps to himself, and rumors of him committing terrible murders outside the boundaries of the Pride Lands."

"That is all true," Zira grinned, her menacing fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Scar is the best husband I could ask for, and he's such a wonderful father to our little wicked-minded cubs."

"Cubs, eh?" Khara frowned. If any of these cubs she mentioned had been involved in the assault on him in the jungle, he would make sure they paid.

"Their names are Vitani and Nuka," she sighed happily. "One boy, one girl."

"What do they look like?" Khara asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, let me take you to our cave. They'll come back there at some point."

* * *

As they walked past the gorge, Khara noted, "There seems to be quite the congregation down there."

"Indeed," Zira smiled, "and I think I know who they are."

The two climbed down the gorge and stealthily approached One-Eye and his cronies. The leopard snarled at them.

"What are you doing here, lions?" he asked with utter hatred and contempt. "Can't a fellow feline have a moment's peace?"

"Oh, we're not here to kick you out," Zira smiled.

"You are the feared leopard known as One-Eye, correct?" Khara asked, knowing fully well what the answer was.

"Indeed," One-Eye smiled. "I came here to strategize a plan of attack against the Pride Lands cub population. Eight of them humiliated me over a week ago. Their names are… let me see… Simba, Nala, Chumvi… Kula… Tama, Tojo, Malka… and there was one other… Mheetu! Those were their names!"

"I almost got the chance to raise Simba as my own," Khara growled, "but the others you mentioned came with the adults and rescued him. Not to mention that horrible king, Mufasa, nearly killed me. I had to pretend I had drowned in a pond to get him to stop."

"Fortunately for both of you," Zira purred, "there is another who hates Mufasa as much as you do. He sent me to look for outside help, and now that I've found all of you, he'll be very happy indeed."'

Khara smiled, "Your husband—the king's brother—is that someone, correct?"

"Correct indeed," Zira smiled again. "Scar will be extremely excited to see you."

"How do we know we can trust you, lady?" Snarl barked.

"Do I look like the type that would lie to like-minded individuals in this particular situation?"

"Nope," One-Eye's cronies shook their heads.

"I figured not," she purred in a self-satisfied way. "Now come along," she beckoned with a claw. "My husband is waiting."

Zira, Khara, One-Eye, Shriek, Snarl and Screech all left the gorge, heading in the direction of Scar's lair.

* * *

Scar sat on the ledge where he could usually be found, thinking about bitter memories that sparked the transformation from the normal, kind cub named Taka to the evil, depraved monster known as Scar…

"Scar! I'm home! Look what I brought!" Zira shouted just loud enough so her husband could hear it, but not anybody outside.

Scar turned around and beheld Zira, with Khara and One-Eye's gang behind her.

The lion's eyes widened with interest. "You have done well, Zira," he smiled.

"I will leave all of you alone to talk," Zira smiled as she walked down the cliff. "I'll go check on Nuka and Vitani."

Khara approached Scar. "Are you King Mufasa's brother?"

"Yes," Scar snarled contemptuously. "Are you hear to help me remove him?"

"Most certainly," Khara smiled. "After all, he did almost drown me in my own home."

"And the little brats of this pride humiliated me!" One-Eye growled in anger.

"My nephew and his comrades are a tricky bunch," Scar smiled. "But if we work together, we can get rid of them forever!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Scar's Plan**

"So, Scar," Khara asked, "how should we do it?"

"Do what?" Scar asked.

"You know… dispose of those nasty little cubs," Khara smiled.

"I say you two don't worry about them and feed the whole lot to us!" One-Eye exclaimed. "We'll make sure not one little hair of them remains."

"I would like to personally dispose of the one called Malka," Khara revealed. "After all, I did wipe out the rest of his pride."

"You did?" Scar smiled. "I must say that's rather impressive."

"Thank you," Khara grinned. "I certainly enjoyed it."

Scar turned to One-Eye. "It's been a long time, my friend."

"Friend?" One-Eye asked quizzically. "Weren't you part of the army that drove me out of this kingdom?"

"Oh, my black-spotted friend, that injury has affected more than your eyesight," Scar smiled. "If you recall, I conveniently slipped out of the scene and faked being injured. I found you too similar to myself to fight against you, especially by my brother's side."

"How noble," Khara dryly commented. "It seems we all have a reason to hate this golden king. That should strengthen our alliance."

"And so it shall," Scar smiled villainously. "We will all unite to destroy our common enemies!"

"So how are we going to eliminate… _them_?" One-Eye asked eagerly.

"Well," Scar began, "this sort of thing requires meticulous planning, you know. We all ought to have a part to play in this."

"Indeed," Khara agreed. "And now, how about the planning?"

"You want to start?" Scar asked enthusiastically.

"Of course," Khara answered.

Scar then smiled, "I know the first part of it!"

"Tell us!" One-Eye and his gang roared.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," Scar chuckled as he began.

"The first step will be to get Simba to me," Scar smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem, since he visits me almost every day. I'll recommend the bog to him, since I don't think he's been there. I'll make sure to go to the bog myself via a different route."

"What about the other cubs?" Khara asked.

"Well, he'll probably drag them along with him," Scar smiled. "Though that bird will probably go with him."

"I can take care of him," Screech volunteered. "I nearly crippled him last time. I'll do more than that today, though."

"Gooooorgeous," One-Eye purred. "We will be waiting at the bog. We'll kill every cub but Simba and Malka. We know how personal killing your nephew would be, and Khara said earlier he wanted the other one. The four of us will take care of the rest."

"That _would_ be a good plan," Scar explained, "but there's one little problem. There are two cubs we need to keep alive."

"_What?_" Khara roared in anger. "We cannot do that! Every single one of them needs to die in as much mental and physical pain as possible!"

"I would ordinarily agree," Scar reassured him, "but we need to keep Nala and Mheetu around for practical purposes. First of all, they're Sarafina's cubs, and she was my cubhood sweetheart, so it would be a favor to her. Besides, not only is Mheetu shaping up to be a wicked lion in his own right, but my darling little daughter has attracted his attention. They could make a wonderful evil couple. As much like us as he is, Mheetu is loyal to his sister, so killing her would devastate him. He promotes Simba's interests simply because it will gain him royal power. But what about when he is given the promise of _more_ power? Of not being the king's brother-in-law, but rather the king?" Scar chuckled.

"Ah, that does make sense," Khara smiled. "If the boy can be persuaded, our goals will be aided immensely."

"I knew there was something in him the second he slashed Snarl's back," One-Eye smiled, staring at Snarl, who merely frowned at his spotted master.

"Must you constantly remind me?" the dog asked miserably.

"Of course!" One-Eye responded.

"All right," Scar exclaimed, "I have the whole thing planned out!"

"Do tell, please," Khara smiled, eager to hear Scar's plan.

"You will all go to the bog," Scar explained. "I will send Simba there, and suggest he take everyone but Nala and Mheetu with him. I'll have Nuka and Vitani distract them. Once those cubs and Zazu arrive, we'll launch our attack. Your vulture friend will take care of the dodo, Khara will dispose of Malka, I'll take care of my little insect of a nephew, and One-Eye's gang can take care of the others."

"I like this plan," Khara smiled. "But what about after we've taken care of the cubs?"

"Well," Scar smiled, "sooner or later, everyone will take note of their disappearance. We'll gather our respective armies—my hyenas, your pride in the jungle, and this ragtag gang here—and advance on Pride Rock. They'll be outnumbered! Soon my miserable brother will be dead, and I will be king of the Pride Lands at long last! Stick with me, and we'll all benefit!"

The three villains began to laugh evilly.

"Those cubs will soon be in our stomachs! Revenge will be mine! Rah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"The Jungle Pride will extend over every kingdom within reach! I shall rule all! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

"Be prepared, Pride Lands! My time has come! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

Simba's worst enemies have finally teamed up, and they have devised quite the ingenious plan! Don't forget to read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Are you ready for the murkiest scam to be put into action? Ready or not, here we go!

**the-mysterious-other:** I don't think anybody would want to combat all three of them. Of course, the cubs don't have much of a choice…

**Greg M 94:** Scar is the expert of well-planned schemes. Not many villains succeed the way he did in the film.

**Emerald dreamer96:** Cartoonish feel yet practical scheme? Sounds good to me!

**snheetah:** Tension is indeed building up! You'll see!

**DarthRushy:** "Pure fun" describes most, if not all, animated villains. Mheetu and Vitani probably won't hook up just yet.

**kora22:** Oh, that will definitely pop up later. No villain team can ever agree on anything completely…

* * *

**Chapter Five: One Thing in Common**

Scar sat atop his cliff, staring down at the vast kingdom in eager anticipation.

_It will soon be mine,_ he thought, smiling. _Now all I have to do is wait for Simba to arrive, and I can set my plan in motion!_

"Hey, Uncle Scar!" A familiar voice rang through the air.

For once, Scar smiled upon hearing his nephew's voice.

_It's time,_ he smiled.

"Hello, Simba," Scar purred. "What's your plan for today?"

"That's why I came here," Simba chirped. "I wanted to ask you if you knew of any cool places I could take my friends to."

"Well…" Scar pondered as he put a paw to his chin. "Let me see now… I know there's some place… It's on the tip of my tongue. I just…"

Simba watched with a puzzled expression as his uncle attempted to think of a place. The truth was, Scar knew _exactly_ what place he was going to recommend, but he had to act as if he didn't know. After all, if this plan was to work, he had to do everything just right…

"I know!" Scar exclaimed. "You should take them to the bog."

"The bog?" Simba asked with a curious, but excited expression. "What's there?"

"Well," Scar began, "there's a bog, obviously. It's a swamp, filled with green water and an abundance of tropical plants."

"What else is there?" Simba asked, not picking up on his uncle's sarcasm.

"I don't know, actually," Scar smiled. "I haven't been there since I was your age… back before I was called by my current moniker."

"What's your real name again?" Simba asked. It had been a while since Scar had told him, and since it never popped up in conversation, Simba had forgotten.

"Taka," Scar sighed. "It means 'trash.'"

Simba's eyes widened. "Who would name their cub that?"

"Your grandfather," Scar answered dryly. "Ask your father if you want to hear more about the good things my father did."

"Well, I think I'll go to the bog first."

"There is one thing, Simba," Scar explained as he lifted his paw. Simba turned back to look at him.

"Sarafina is taking her children out for the day," Scar revealed. "But you can take your other friends today. Perhaps you can bring the two of them another time. Or better yet, bring Nala with you…alone." Scar grinned, knowing he had Simba caught.

"W-Why would I want to do that?" Simba smiled nervously.

"I know you have a crush on Nala, and I can't say I blame you," Scar smiled. "I was deeply in love with her mother when I was your age, and she looked exactly the same as Nala does now."

Simba smiled. "You were one lucky guy."

"You bet I was," Scar smiled. "Of course, all good things come to an end. That's why I'm with your Aunt Zira."

"So how did you meet her?"

"Well, I always had both of them around me," Scar explained. "It's just that Sarafina was the one I fell in love with first. I merely thought of Zira as a friend, much like how Nala has both you and that other cub…Malka, right?"

Simba nodded. He was all too aware of the fact that Malka was just as attracted to Nala as he was. In fact, the two had spent at least one whole night discussing her…

"But anyway, the point is that she and her brother won't be able to go with you today. But don't worry about it. One day won't hurt."

"I guess you're right," Simba smiled.

Scar smiled. He then leaned down and grinned, "Now you run along and have fun. Be sure to tell me all about it!"

"I sure will, Uncle Scar!" Simba yelled back as he bounded down the slope.

"Well," Scar chuckled, "I guess I better go down to the bog now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Heading to the Bog**

Nala and Mheetu sat relaxing on a rock, quietly absorbing the bright rays of sunshine.

"See, sis? I can enjoy _some_ things like a normal cub," Mheetu smirked.

"I never said you didn't," Nala observed. "It's just that your weird obsessions are so much more prominent."

"That's because you fixate on them so much," Mheetu replied.

"I'm not sure which is more disturbing—Vitani, or the mice," Nala remarked.

"Well," Mheetu smiled, "you're in love with her cousin. That's fine with me, of course. After all, your marriage to him will one day grant me exceptional power!"

"Have you thought about starting your own pride, Mheetu?" asked a familiar female voice.

Mheetu rolled onto his stomach and smiled. Vitani was standing there, beckoning to him with a claw. He leapt down from the rock and ran towards her.

"Of course I have," Mheetu smiled. "With King Khara out of the way, you and I could rule that pride over in the jungle!"

Vitani smiled subtly. Zira had told her and Nuka everything about the plan, including the fact that Khara was still alive. Of course, her parents plus the hyenas could easily rectify that at the right time…

"That sounds great," Vitani purred. "Now, why don't we go exploring, Mheetu?"

Nala smiled, "As much as I dislike you, Vitani, I'm going with you guys."

"That's fine with me," Mheetu smiled. "I do care for both of you, in different ways of course."

Nala smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, Mheetu."

"Yes," he agreed. "Now come on, girls! Let's explore the Pride Lands!"

* * *

Chumvi, Kula, Tama, Tojo and Malka were gathered in a secluded spot away from the waterhole. Tojo was keeping a close eye on his birds, and the other four had incredibly bored looks on their faces.

"Where the heck is Simba?" Chumvi asked. "We'd be off to some remote location by now if he were here!"

"I kind of like relaxing," Kula smiled. "I'll get up when it's time to eat."

"I'm pretty content sitting here too," Tojo smiled. "Look at them! They're so cute!"

Tama frowned. "Tojo, all you think about are those birds."

"Actually, Tama, that's not quite the case," Tojo replied.

Malka sighed, "Forget Simba! Where's Nala?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Kula smiled. "Mheetu's probably sneaking around being evil."

"Yeah," Chumvi agreed. "He's probably with Simba's cousin."

"Uncle Scar says they're off with Sarafina," Simba explained.

"Simba!" Chumvi exclaimed. "You're here! Where have you been?"

"Visiting Uncle Scar," Simba smiled. "He recommended the bog to us. It sounds pretty darn cool!"

"Did he say what was in the bog?" Malka asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I still remember the _last_ time your uncle recommended a destination," Tama snarled.

"That was an honest mistake," Simba exclaimed. "And if there are any bad guys today, that's just the way things are with us. Remember when we met One-Eye?_Zazu_ was the one who told us about that place."

"True," Tojo smiled.

"So what are you waiting for?" Simba asked. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Nala, Mheetu and Vitani were now at the edge of the Outlands. They were staring into the river, watching the crocodiles as they tore a carcass apart.

"Isn't it just fascinating to watch?" Mheetu smiled. Vitani grinned.

"Yeah," she hissed evilly. "I bet that antelope suffered a lot before finally dying!"

Nala grimaced. _Why is my baby brother so morbid?_ she asked herself. _And why is he in love with a total psycho?_

Despite her disgust, she continued to watch, entranced by the horrific, yet hypnotizing sight.

"Oh well," she sighed. "I guess it's the Circle of Life."

* * *

I know these chapters were a little short, but the finale will make up for that! What did you think of Scar and Simba's conversation? And Mheetu and Vitani make quite the couple, don't they? Tune in next time for the attack of the bad guys! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it's time for this tale to be wrapped up! I'm going to be gone next week, so you won't see me again until then. Enjoy!

**Greg M 94:** Scar's plan is going swimmingly indeed. In regards to Mheetu and Vitani, I don't think it will be too long either.

**the-mysterious-other:** Mheetu is just the way he is. No crazy backstories for him!

**DarthRushy:** You'll have to read to find out! Mwahahahahahaha!

**Chu10:** Well, she has to watch Mheetu. She can bear Vitani for that reason. As for Simba, I think he's trying to make the best of it. After all, he's counting on a whole life with her.

**snheetah:** Scar is an awesome villain. Sly, manipulative and genuinely suave. Mheetu is much the same way, and as we have seen, he's getting on with Vitani quite well.

**Kora22:** More weird and psychotic than Scar and Zira? Thank you! That is a very high honor!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Battle at the Bog**

"What are we doing again, boss?"

"I told you already, Snarl," One-Eye growled. "We are waiting for those atrocious cubs to show up."

"How do we know when they arrive?" Snarl asked.

"_Argh!_" One-Eye roared. "I told you before! We are waiting for the signal from Screech!"

"I get it, boss," Snarl sighed.

Suddenly, a bird-like shriek pierced the air. One-Eye smiled wickedly.

"It's time," he smiled.

* * *

"Look at this place!" Simba smiled. "Isn't it awesome?"

The bog was a desolate place, despite the lush greenery. There were reeds surrounding the bog, as well as a tall tree. The water was blue with some green water plants, giving it an appealing yet ominous look. It was not hard to discern that some animals had died here…

"I guess…" Tojo grimaced. To be honest, he was more than a tad worried about this, in a way he hadn't been since visiting the Elephant Graveyard.

"Oh, come on!" Chumvi laughed. "Don't be so scared, Tojo! There's nothing to be afraid of here!"

"Think again, cubs," a deep, suave voice purred from the brush. Simba's eyes widened upon hearing the voice, as he never thought he'd hear it again.

Khara came sliding out of the brush, smiling evilly as he circled the group.

"You seem surprised to see me, Simba. Oh, I can't imagine why. I wasn't going to let you get away with what you and your father did to me. After everything that happened, surely you realize I simply can't let you live?"

Simba snarled at the intimidating lion.

"You're the one who's not gonna get away! You held me prisoner for your own selfish needs! And I would never—and I mean _never—_be your son! Mufasa is my dad, and I'm proud of it!"

"Such a defiant little cub," Khara frowned. "I can't say it doesn't make you an interesting opponent."

"Do your worst," Simba bravely declared.

"Oh believe me, I will," Khara smiled. "But first, I'm going to need a little bit of help."

Screech suddenly swooped down to about mid-air, hovering over the cubs and Khara as One-Eye arrived on the scene, with Shriek and Snarl at his sides.

"Nice to see you again, cubs," One-Eye grinned. "I suppose you realize by now that we're here for revenge too."

"Undoubtedly," Simba remarked.

"Not only are we going to get revenge on you, but King Khara here will expand his domain. Do you wish to tell them?"

"With pleasure," Khara cackled before turning to the cubs. "Once you're dead, I will kill Mufasa and any others who dare to oppose me. After that, I shall rule the Pride Lands. Since I'm already king of one domain, it will merely be added to! After that, we will gather in massive droves and conquer all the prides in Africa!"

"You're a monster, Khara!" Tama snarled.

"Aren't you the tough little girl?" Khara smiled mockingly. "I'm surprised Simba's little girlfriend isn't here."

"She's doing something with her mom," Chumvi responded.

"Well, it seems she'll miss the show," Khara sighed. "What a pity."

* * *

Far away from the tense confrontation at the bog, a trio of cubs was watching a herd of elephants. The big beasts were not doing anything out of the ordinary, but the cubs were fascinated nonetheless.

"It's interesting seeing them alive," Nala commented.

"You never did tell me what the graveyard was like," Mheetu frowned.

"I've been there!" Vitani smiled, before explaining, "I was walking with my brother one time, and he and I decided to check it out."

"So what is it like?" Mheetu asked.

"I'll have to show you some time," Vitani smiled.

Suddenly a scream echoed in the distance. Nala's eyes widened in shock, for she recognized that scream all too well.

That's Simba! she realized. I have to go find him!

"You look startled, Nala," Mheetu observed.

"Oh, I… um… have to go take a bath. Bye!" With that, she ran away at full speed, with the two sinister cubs watching her.

"Why do I get the sense she's lying to us?" Mheetu asked.

* * *

Khara chuckled as he loomed over Simba, his claws sunken deep into the cub's side, keeping him trapped on the ground. The others were busy evading One-Eye and his gang, creating a chaotic scene all around Simba and his attacker.

Khara leaned down to whisper into Simba's ear. "I'm only interested in injuring you—for the moment anyway. I think your death should be saved for last. Besides, I have my eyes set on slaughtering Malka, since I killed everyone else in his pathetic pride. I think he'll be second-to-last. One-Eye and his gang are going to finish off all your other little friends first. Hmm-hmm-hmm."

Simba growled at Khara. How dare this monster even think of committing murder on this scale! Then again, with Khara it wasn't really a surprise…

"How did you even survive?" Simba asked.

"Well, you don't think that living in the jungle hasn't prompted me to learn every survival skill possible?" Khara asked. "You really are a dumb cub!"

Simba yowled at that. "No one calls _me_ a dumb cub!"

He then bit down on Khara's paw, causing the scarlet lion to let go and jerk his paw into the air.

"You'll regret that!" Khara roared before pursuing the fleeing Simba.

At that same moment, One-Eye was advancing toward Chumvi and Kula, who were now cowering in front of a rock as the psychotic leopard slowly advanced toward them, smiling viciously.

"Two cute little brown cubs huddling together," One-Eye purred. "How cute. But, unfortunately for you, your little love story is about to be cut short!"

One-Eye opened his jaws, displaying his long, sharp fangs, and Chumvi snarled before unsheathing his claws and scratching One-Eye across the face. As the leopard yowled in pain, the two cubs sprinted off as quickly as possible.

"You little brats!" One-Eye screamed. "I'm coming for you!"

The other three cubs were each being victimized by one of the leopard's henchmen. Tama was trapped in Shriek's paws, Tojo was on his side with Screech perched on top of him, and Malka was held down by Snarl.

"You stay where you are, kid," Snarl warned the black-tufted cub. "The red guy's gonna come finish you off once he's subdued your golden friend."

Before anyone could say anything more, a lanky red lion with a black mane appeared out of nowhere, a horrified look on his face.

"What happened? What is going on? Where's Simba?" he asked frantically. Simba immediately bounded toward him.

"Uncle Scar! I'm so glad you're here!" Simba bounced into Scar's paws, and the lion wrapped his paws around Simba. Khara noticed that the cub's head was hidden, and he advanced toward Malka.

_Once they're dead, I'll kill Simba,_ Scar reasoned. _That way, none of the little pests run off and tell anyone what happened._

Every single one of the cubs was now trapped. One-Eye finally had Chumvi in his paws, Shriek and Screech still held on to Tama and Tojo, Snarl now had Kula, and Khara at last had Malka. Just as each of them was about to deal the killing blow, something quite unexpected occurred.

"Oh no!" Nala gasped as she arrived on the scene. "Khara? You're still alive?"

"Ah, so you're finally here, Nala," Khara purred. "That will be excellent, as you can finally bear witness to the death of your friends!"

"Not as long as I live!" Nala spat.

"Well, that won't be long then," Khara smiled as he advanced toward her.

_The fool!_ Scar growled. _He's completely forgotten the plan!_

Without another word, Scar let go of Simba and leapt at Khara, causing the bulkier lion to turn towards him.

"How dare you defy me!" Khara growled.

"You will not harm Nala!" Scar roared before biting Khara's shoulder. Khara turned and attacked Scar.

"I'll kill you for this!" Khara declared as he began slashing at his opponent.

One-Eye and his cronies quickly realized the plan had failed, and without another word, they fled the scene.

The cubs joined Simba and Nala, and all seven of them quickly bolted away as Scar and Khara continued battling viciously.

* * *

It was nighttime at Pride Rock, and all of the cubs except Nala were being tended to by Rafiki, for all of them had been injured severely.

"They will recover," the old baboon declared, "but it will take a few days for de injuries to heal."

As the lions stood over the cubs, an unexpected figure entered the den.

"I'm back," a weary Scar declared. His entire face and body was covered in cuts and scratches, but most, if not all of them, were bound to heal.

"I'm proud of you, brother," Mufasa smiled, placing a paw on Scar's back. "You did something great today."

"Thanks, Mufasa."

With that, Scar left the cave again to retire to his home, and Mufasa smiled.

"See? Uncle Scar isn't so bad after all," Simba smiled to his friends.

"I guess you're right," Tama sighed.

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Well, that was quite the final chapter, wasn't it? Now this is the last you'll see of me for the next week, as I will be heading off. But don't worry, once I return, a brand-new story will appear!

**Next Time:** A rogue elephant declares war on the Pride Lands, and it's up to Simba and his friends to save the kingdom from the titanic beast.


End file.
